ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birds
The Birds is an adult animated sitcom created by Al Jean and Mike Reiss, in which the two previously wrote The Simpsons and created the animated television sitcom The Critic, the show originally aired on NBC and ran from September 2nd, 1999 to TBA 2000, but due to poor-to-mediocre ratings, the show was originally cancelled, but was later revived for Fox and ran from November 2nd, 2001 to present. The show follows the daily and surreal lives of 4 talking birds: Gary Packwood, the everyman (or everybird in his case), Carolyn Danovich, Gary's girlfriend, Benedict "Ben" Patterson, Gary's best friend, and Slick, the bird who is "stuck in the clouds", together they embark together to stop whatever problem comes their way while also getting into wacky situations. The show was first pitched in 1997 after The Critic was cancelled, this was based off a couple of drawings Al Jean did during his breaktime, he later, along with Mike Reiss, decided it would be a good idea to pitch it to a network, they considered HBO, but failed, other networks include Comedy Central, ABC, and lastly, NBC, in which it was picked up by the network. The show later premiered on September 2nd, 1999 on NBC, it received a little bit of controversy over it's adult content (considering it's TV-14 rating), which is a reason why it received low-to-mediocre ratings. The show later got cancelled, however, in December 2000, it was announced Fox would pick up the show, the show later came back on November 2nd, 2001, where it received much better ratings and more fans, it continues to popular to this day. The show is rated TV-14, and has an age "Age 15+" on Common Sense Media. Premise Set in an universe where some animals can talk and humans are dummier by the minute, and also set in "somewhere in California", follows the surreal, absurd, and crazy adventures of 4 birds: Gary Packwood, the everyman, Carolyn Danovich, Gary's girlfriend, Benedict "Ben" Patterson, Gary's troublemaking, snarky best friend, and Slick, the dumb bird, together they must fight the forces of evil while also getting into crazy situations. Characters Main characters: * Gary Erick Packwood (Adam Carolla) - The everyman of the main four. * Carolyn Lynn Danovich (Nicole Sullivan) - Gary's responsible atheist girlfriend and part of the main four. * Benedict "Ben" Patterson (Jimmy Kimmel) - Gary's best friend and also the troublemaking and snarkiest of the main four, acting more like a teenager. * Slick (also voiced by Adam Carolla) - The dumb, ditzy, and eccentric friend of the main four who has a head that "is stuck in the clouds" Supporting characters: Birds: * Derrick Packwood (William Shatner) - Gary's dumb, alcoholic, irresponsible, and divorced father who is a zillionaire. * Benny Danovich (David Cross) - Carolyn's older brother who is a massive nerd. * Tony Leonetti (Tony Sirico) - An Italian-American bird who works with Gary at CorpCo, he is kind and friendly but too friendly that Gary hates him. Humans: * Craig Stamowitz (Kurtwood Smith) - The jerky, selfish, and self-obsorbed boss/CEO at CorpCo, first introduced in Season 1's "Three's Company", he promotes Gary to the "accounting" postition, the worst postition at the company. * Big Ray (Ray Romano) - A human who works with Gary at CorpCo who is massively tall. * Jonathan Keanson, Jr. (Anthony Michael Hall) - The radical, motorcycle-driving, rebellious teenager whom the gang hates. * Mike Reportman (John Viener) - The news reporter for KBML-TV (K 'A'b'ys'm'a'l), very self-centered and stupid, he reports on very stupid things. * Melissa Stamowitz (also voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - Craig's wife who is demanding and wants Craig to stop slacking around at home and work, at the end of Season 8, she divorces Craig, and is never seen again. * Pat Hawkey (Stephen Root) - Gary's landlord who wishes for him to move out. * Lily (Regina King) - The bartender at the Slam Drunk bar who gives Gary wise advice. * Mort Klammons (Bryan Cranston) - The gang's doctor who casually insults them and wishes for them to die. = Other animals: = * Dog (also voiced by John Viener) - Slick's talking dog. Production TBA Episodes ''List of The Birds episodes'' Reception TBA Controversy: TBA Tropes ''List of The Birds tropes''